LLL Life, Love and Luffy
by JyukenKaisho
Summary: Retelling the story of how of Luffy's journey to be the Pirate King...


**I walked up to my office and told my assistant to get me my everyday morning coffee. I was so unlucky to have her. SHE WAS FREAKISHLY ULTIMATELY STUPID! I MEAN, HERE IS HER RECORD!**

**Name: Nami **

**Age: 13**

**Date of Birth: October 13, 1994, Friday**

**Jobs lost: 50**

**Salary: $10 per hour as of now because I just found out about her stupidness…**

**I quickly hid the paper as she came back. She stared stupidly for a while. Went back to her work and tripped as she walked.**

**Stupid**

**There wasn't anything on the floor. She trips for no reason! **

**Enough about her! Nami! Get on with the disclaimer!**

**Nami: Yes sir! Mr.JyukenKaisho does not own One Piece or anything owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

**That was short… On with the story!**

_**Flashback…**_

"**Luffy, I promise this straw hat to you. Bring it back to me…As a great pirate." **

"**Shanks! See ya!"**

_**End flashback…**_

**This was the best moment in his life and he could still remember it clearly.**

**It was the day Shanks gave him his treasured straw hat…The day he left his hometown.**

**Luffy stood in the morning sun in his hometown, filled with busy people, mainly drug lords, prostitutes, gangs roming the streets. Indeed his home was quite a busy place.**

**Luffy had just finish packing his things, namely meat. He was going to set out on his journey to find the legendary treasure, One Piece! A treasure hidden in the mysterious sea of the Grand Line.**

**Luffy was about to leave on his small boat before he said "bye" to the place. He finally started on his journey.**

_**A few hours later…**_

_**  
**_

**Luffy had met a pirate ship along the way, although the ship didn't notice him.**

**He secretly stowed away in a barrel saying "For Monkey".**

**Luffy didn't know time passed really fast. He heard the pirates screaming "For Alvida!"**

"**Must be the ship's captain!" Luffy thought.**

**Luffy then came out of the barrel and punched Alvida in the face, Knocked out the ship's crew and took the ship.**

**He took out his checklist and marked "Get a ship" with a check. **

**Now next is… "Find crew"**

"**Seems easy enough." Luffy said confidently.**

**He then sailed East Blue looking for a crew.**

_**A couple of days later…**_

"**Ahhh….. meat… need meat." Luffy said desperately.**

**Then a poster suddenly flew to his face. It said "Wanted. Roronoa Zoro. 5,000,000 beli award.**

"**Ahh, I think I'll let him be my first mate. The question is, where is he?" Luffy said with a wink. **

_**5 days later…**_

**Luffy landed on an island, took his stuff for safekeeping and started to look for Zoro.**

"**Hey ossan, do you by any chance have seen or known Roronoa Zoro?" Luffy said with pauses.**

"**Uhh, Yeah. He's in that restaurant that says "Meshi".**

"**Thanks ossan." Luffy said.**

_**In the restaurant…**_

**Luffy barged in and shouted "Where is Roronoa Zoro?!" **

"**I'm Zoro. What do you want?" Zoro said in a show-off manner.**

"**I heard your a pirate hunter."**

"**Sorry, I'm not in that business anymore."**

"**Yata! Do you want to be my first mate in my pirate crew?"**

"**Nani?! You want me to just join you?! What the hell?!"**

"**Please?" Luffy said desperately.**

"**If you pay me." Zoro said with a scary look.**

"**Sure. How much?" Luffy said with a smile.  
**

"**Jyuban Beli." (Jyuban is 100,000)**

"**Sure, come over to my ship and I'll give it to ya."**

"**LOL!" Zoro said all high and mighty.**

**And with that, Zoro became Luffy's first mate in his journey towards becoming the Pirate King. **

_**An hour later…**_

"**How long has it been?" Luffy said without noticing the "An hour later" I put on top of this sentence.**

"**3 days" Zoro said.**

**They found an island and shouted for joy. At last they could find…**

_**In Mr.Jyuken Kaisho's office…**_

"**What the? Nami! Where did you put Luffy's checklist?!"**

"**Sir, What's a checklist?"**

"**(sigh) Oh well."**

_**Back to the story…**_

**They found an island and shouted for joy. At last they could find a navigator.**

"**Oy Luffy! So we're gonna find a navigator huh?"**

"**Yup"**

"**Seems to me there's no one in this town."**

"**Hey look a pirate ship!" Luffy said as he ran towards it.**

**Zoro was looking closely at the pirate mark.**

"**Oh crap! Luffy, stop! It's Buggy the Clown's pirate ship!" Zoro said irritatingly.**

**Luffy didn't hear it and just kept running towards it.**

**Zoro followed him. They were about to face one of the strongest pirates off all time, Buggy the Clown, commander of the legendary Buggy pirate crew.**

**As they ran towards it, they didn't know that…**

**STOP!**

_**My office…**_

**Nami! Stop! That's suppose to be for the next chapter!**

**Nami: (snoring)**

**Wtf?! Nami! You can sleep typing!?**

**Nami: Huh? Oh Hi Mr.Jyuken!**

**Get out of my office and don't come back until u get smarter!**

**Nami: (Asleep)**

**That's it! Your fired!**


End file.
